historias de amigos!
by chocolate120
Summary: Verde y sus amigos viven historias muy divertidas... (ATENCION: puede haber yaoi capaz en algun momento n.n)
1. prologo

**Hola a todos! este es mi segundo fick de cdm...pd:ya seguire un amor nunca olvidado hare los 2 al mismo tiempo**

**disclaimer:los personajes de cdm le perteenecen a chinomiko no a mi...los de mi propiedad son los presentados en este prologo:**

Que pasaria si tuvieras tus amigos,tu platonico y fueras feliz con ello...Pero de pronto llega un chico que cambia toda las cosas.

Verde: Es una chica de 14 años, aunque represente menos por su caracter (parece de 8 o 10 años la verdad por sus gestos tambien) es gamer,pero a la vez le encanta leer y estudiar...No le gusta mucho la idea de arreglarse e ir maquillada a todas partes...Es una niña que nunca crece...

Alex: Amiga de verde,la conocio en el primer año de secundaria,es fujoshi (demasiado)...Le gusta el turquesa...Esta enamorada de Castiel

Diego: Es ''amigo'' de Verde, aunque ella esta enamorada de el y el de ella (ellos no saben que el otro gusta de ellos aunque sea muy obvio)...Es friki muuyy friki

Nicolas: Hermano mellizo de Verde...El tambien es gamer pero al contrario de su hermana no le gusta para nada estudiar ...No soporta a Alex ya que como el nunca tubo novia y ella es una buena fujoshi le dice que es gay y lo empareja con cualquier chico

Luki es amiga de Verde... le gusta: cocinar ...no le guta: peleas,luchas,perros y sangre...su novio es:Nathaniel aunque sean muy diferentes estan de novios desde hace odia a Melody ya que trata siempre de robarle a su Nath

Por ultimo Aylen...Es basicamente la mejor amiga de Verde se conocen desde el jardin ...le gustan:los caballos...es bastante yandere cuando se trata de su Lysandro y mas si esta implicada Nina su mayor enemiga.


	2. como conoci a los gemelos

**Hola a todos! como estan?...yo bien n.n feliz por mis vacaciones**

**disclaimer:los personajes de cdm le perteenecen a chinomiko no a mi...**

Hola chicos ¿como les ah ido en las vacaciones? -Pregunto Verde al llegar y encontrar a todos sus amigos juntos-

Y a ti que te importa -Dijo un pelirojo con el humor de siempre-

No le hables haci -Dijo Luki con una mirada amenazadora dirigida al pelirojo -

Y vos que te metes!? -le respondio el pelirojo a esa respues Luki casi lo mata pues nadie la podia tratar haci pero Nathaniel la abrazo y le dijo: -No vale la pena linda...

A mi me fue bien -Respondio a la pregunta de Verde Aylen,mientras observaba como lys se perdia en su mundo-

Okey como sea...Veo que a nadie le importa lo que diga...-Dijo Verde ofendida-

Recien te das cuenta -dijo en un tono ironico Castiel,pero no ah durado mucho su sonrisa ya que quedo ipnotisado cuando llego Alex-

Holiii! -Dijo Alex-

Hola -respondieron todos-

Como les ah ido -Pregunto-

Bien -respondieron todos y le empesaron a explicar todo lo pasado en las vacaciones,lo cual hiso que Verde los mirara con cara de odio-

Señorita Verde...-dijo la directora,la verdad es que estaba en su faceta comprensiva lo cual era bueno pero habia que cuidar las palabras porque cualquier cosa la hace enojar-Podria venir a mi oficina? tengo que hablarle de algo...

Cla-claro -Dijo Verde llendose con la directora,todos se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos ya que siempre que se acercaba la directora era por algo echo por Castiel-

Que habra pasado? -pregunto Aylen al ver que su mejor amiga era llevada ppor la diractora anda a saber para que-

No se...-Dijo Castiel -Lo unico que se es que por primera vez no me llaman a mi -dijo despues de una pausa pero esta vez con una sonrisa burlona-

Okey me voy para la sala de delegados -Dijo Nathaniel quien beso la frente de su novia y se retiro sin antes decir- Nos vemos en el receso!

Nosotros nos vamos a nuestra aula -Dijo aylen arrastrando a Lysandro,Nicolas y Luki hacia el aula B ya que Castiel,Diego,Nathaniel, Alex y Verde estan en otro curso -

**Verde pov:**

**La directora me ah llamado anda a saber para que...lo unico que se es que estoy en una oficina esperando a alguien junto a la directora...De pronto alguien toco la puerta.**

**Adelante -dijo la directora con una sonrisa-**

**Buenos dias...-al abrirse la puerta entraron 2 chicos casi iguales nada mas que uno con el pelo azul y los ojos violetas y otro con el pelo negro y los ojos azules- Esta es la oficina de la directora-Dijo el peliazul-**

**Si lo es,yo soy la directora de este instituto...Ustedes deben ser los gemelos,nuestros nuevos estudiantes.-Luego de decir esto la directora los miro y vio que el pelinegro estaba jugando con una consola...eso hiso que su cara cambiara,la conosco se habia enojado-**

**Que es esto!? -Grito,ese chico no sabia lo que le esperaba-**

**Una psp-Dijo el sin ninguna preocupacion,obviamente no sabia lo que le esperaba -**

**No me importa lo que sea,no se pueden usar durante la hora de clase-Dijo ella señalando el reloj de su oficina-**

**Pe-pero no estoy en clase-volvio a responder el pelinegro...Este chico esta loco le responde a la directora-**

**-La dire lo miro fulminandolo y dijo: -CASTIGADO! -Pero como es muy bipolar volvio a sonreir y dijo- Ella es Verde y les mostrara el instituto...Ahora chau -Nos echo y cerro la puerta en nuestra cara-**

**Jajajaja -No pude evitar reirme- el primer dia y ya castigado...Que suerte! -Al decir eso baje mi cabeza pues yo no soy haci-Perdon,no queria burlarme,me llamo Verde y ustedes son?**

**ARMIN! -Dijo el pelinegro-**

**ALEXY! -el peliazul-**

**Bueno este es nuestro instituto...-les mostre todas las aulas,los clubes,el patio y el sotano-Bienvenidos al sweet es el receso los dejo...**

**okey lo se es corto pero aunque tengo vacaciones tengo que escribir otros ficks y un cap especial de este fick para panda fujoshi por su cumpleaños (ya tengo la idea creo que lo va a amar)**


	3. cumpleaños Alex

**HOLA! como estan?...yo bien pero les tengo que hacer un aviso u.u**

**AVISO! :Como mi cerebro olvido la historia que tenia para esta fick,si lo se,lo se,es extraño pero bueno cambiare y hare distintas historias sobre la vida de estos compañeros de instituto .3. ...espero que les guste la idea n.n...**

**y bueno este es un cap dedicado a mi amiga panda que cumple años el 28 de diciembre y este es mi regalo pues lo subo 2 dias antes n.n espero que les guste!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen...son propiedad de chinomiko y beemoov no mios. **

**Capitulo especial:**

**CUMPLEAÑOS PANDA FUJOSHI! **

**-Estaban todos menos alex y verde reunidos...de pronto llego Verde gritando-Chicos!**

**Que? -Dijeron todos a unisono-**

**Dentro de una semana sera el cumple de Alex...-Dijo ella recuperando el aire pues habria venido corriendo desde su casa para decirnos sobre esto ya que se le habia olvidado-**

**Humm y que quieres que hagamos? -Pregunto Luki- **

**Emhh pensaba en hacer una fiesta sorpresa...-sonrio- Quien me ayuda? -Las unicas que quisieron fueron Aylen y Luki, los chicos ni se inmutaron-Mejor dicho...-Dijo con sonrisa diabolica Verde-me ayudaran! **

**A ver -Dijeron las chicas a unisono- haremos equipos para ocuparnos de distintas cosas**

**No se tendrian que preocupar primero por el lugar donde lo haran -Pregunto el delegaducho-**

**Es verdad donde podriamos hacerlo? -las chicas dijeron esto y miraron a Castiel con puchero en sus caras,su casa era la unica en la que no tendrian que pedir permiso a sus padres-**

**Que estan insinuando?-Pregunto Castiel-**

**Que sea en tu casa -Dijeron de vuelta con puchero y voz de niñitas inocentes-**

**Ni modo-Dijo Castiel pues ellas sabian que si era para Alex Castiel aceptaria- Aganlo si quieren en mi casa pero nada extraño...-**

**Y que clase de fiesta sera?-Dijeron Diego yNicolas juntos-**

**Las chicas se quedaron pensando y despues de un rato dijeron-Sera una fiesta de disfraces-los chicos se sonrieron entre si y gritaron-Cosplay que bien!**

**Dicho esto las chicas se fueron a planear todo**

**A ver: hay que organizar: La comida. **

**La decoracion. **

**Los invitados.**

**Los disfraces.**

Okey -Dijo Verde- Luki,vos de que te queres ocupar?

Yo de la comida -dijo con carita de n.n Luki-

Con que de la comida...-Dijo atragantandose Verde-Estas segura de que no queres ocuparte de nada mas?

Nope -Contesto Luki-

Okey pero no quemes nada...-Dicho esto luki se cruzo de brazos ofendida-

Bueno vos Aylu podes con la decoracion? -Pregunto Verde a Aylen-

Claro que si! -dijo ella-

Y a mi me quedan los invitados,bueno los disfraces corren por cuenta propia...-Dijo con una sonrisa-Bueno veamos invitaremos a :

LUKI

AYLEN

DIEGO

NICOLAS

NATHANIEL

CASTIEL

LYSANDRO

ARMIN

ALEXY

NANU

LULU

NEKO

SEBASTIAN

CHUDOBA

VIOLETA

ROSALYA

LEIGHT

KENTIN

DAKE

KIM

PEGGY

MELODY

Listo la lista ya esta...ahora tengo que contactar a los del antiguo instituto...

**~llamada en skype~**

**LLAMADA GRUPAL ENTRE NANU,LULU,NEKO,CHUDOBA Y VERDE**

**-VERDE- Hola chicos!**

**-TODOS LOS DEMAS- Hola Verde**

**-VERDE-Chicos se acuerdan que el 28 es el cumpleaños de Alex?**

**-TODOS LOS DEMAS- si!**

**-VERDE-Bueno con los chicos de nuestro instituto estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces para Alex...Quieren venir?**

**-NANU- Vere si puedo... ¬_¬**

**-TODOS LOS DEMAS- Claro que si! n.n**

**-LULU- Nanu no seas agua fiestas ¬3¬**

**-VERDE- Okey ignorando a nanu espero que vengan pronto les mandare la direccion chau chicos...nos vemos!**

**~fin de llamada en skype~**

**No se de que disfrazarme-Dijo Verde a su hermano-**

**Depende como es una fiesta para Alex seguramente lo haran bien sadico no? -Dijo Nico con una sonrisa a lo jeef -**

**Claro que si! -Dijo Verde-**

**Entonces...-Dijo Nico con una sonrisa-Has cosplay de Yuno(n/a: no se si se escribe haci pero nada mas la conosco por mis amigos) -Verde lo miro con cara de odio pues el sabia que su hermana no haria cosplay ni loca -No me jodas nunca hare cosplay...**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES...**

**Chicos hoy es el cumple de Alex n.n -dijo Aylen felizmente-**

**Si lo sabemos -Dijeron Castiel y Nathaniel aunque se odien son bastante parecidos cuando se vuelven odiosos-**

**Que felicidad! -dijo Verde en tono ironico-**

**Y como quieres que este feliz si me pediste algo muy extraño! -Dijo Castiel ,todos lo miraron y me miraron a mi, no me imagino que cosas pervertidas habran pensado -**

**Nada pervertido -Dijo Verde- Encima el es mas horrible,no le pediria ninguna cosa pervertida!,que quede claro! -Todos se empesaron a reir por lo dicho-Lo que le pedi fue un regalo para Alex ya que ella gusta de el y el de ella ¬3¬**

**A mi no me gusta Alex! -Dijo el enojado- **

**Claro que no,-dijo Luki en tono burlon-tsundere -Dijeron en un susurro Luki,Aylen y Verde,haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo hiso que se empesaran a reir-**

**Bueno chicos,nos vemos a las 18:00 en la casa de Castiel...-les dije a todos luego cada uno se fue por su lado a preparar su disfraz-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOS DISFRACES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**VERDE: Ella se disfrazo de sombrerero loco en vercion mujer...Con una galera negra, unos aros de tazas de te ,un vestido turquesa y negro, los labios llenos de perlitas de colores y los ojos con colores violets y rojo, por ultimo uso unas botitas violetas y un collar tambien de tazas de te...**

**AYLEN: Se disfrazo de una tierna lolita pero con un cambio...Era lolita con un hacha en su mano y un monton de sangre en su vestido...(n/a: muajajajaj aylen en realidad no es tan yandere pero me encanta exagerar muajaja)**

**LUKI: Luki se disfrazo de una tierna neka,con oregitas,cola y unos mitones en la manos...muy kawaii**

**DIEGO: Se ah disfrazado de...mejor dicho a echo cosplay de Wesker (Resident Evil)**

**NICOLAS:ah echo cosplay de leon -Residenr Evil-**

**Hoy es el dia chicos...Preparense ok? a las 6 nos vemos en la casa de Castiel si?...Yo ire a buscar a Alex...-Dijo Verde hablando por Skype con todos-**

**Alex pov:**

**Me estaba bañando...hoy era sabado pero no uno cualquiera era mi cumpleaños...Cuando sali de bañarme fui para mi habitacion pero no esperaba encontrarme con Verde,ella tenia un vestido y una corona en sus manos..**

**Por que tienes eso en tus manos?-Pregunte pues ya me imaginaba que tramaba-**

**Te lo tienes que poner y acompañarme...-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-**

**Primero:tu no me mandas-Dije -segundo:si me disfrazo no va a ser con eso...espera -saque unas cosas de mi armario y me fui a cambiar...despues de unos minutos estuve lista- Con esto si voy...-Dije poniendome una vincha con unas orejitas de panda y mi buzo negro y blanco- **

**Okey es tu cumpleaños -Dijo Verde sin poner resistencia...Luego salimos de mi casa y fuimos para la casa de Castiel ¿por que me llavaba ahi?-**

**En la casa de Castiel:**

**-Me parecio raro pues estaban todos incluyendo mis amigos del otro instituto...Al unico que no veia era a Castiel pues era su casa dondre se podria haber ido?,Luego de media hora aproximadamente las luces se apagaron y aparecio una torta en medio del salon...Verde sonrei malevolamente que estaria tramando cuando el reloj dio las 10 un diablo salio de adentro de la torta...**

**Tada -Dijo Verde con una sonrisa,no podia responder-Alex...estas bien?**

**s-si -dije con un hilo de voz-**

**pervertido! -Grito Rosa-**

**No es mi culpa...-Dijo Castiel enojado-Ella me obligo!-Dijo señalando a Verde -**

**Yo? pervertida? nunca!...-Dijo Verde roja como un tomate-**

**Toda la noche fue muy divertida estuve con Castiel casi toda la noche...Me rei bastante pues Luki me conto que cuando Castiel salio de la torta Nath estaba rojo y le tapo los ojos...Verde se rio mucho tambien y yo de ella pues estuvo toda la noche riendose de un fundashi vestido de pikachu al cual le sangraba la nariz ya que N se habia caido encima de S...(n/a: N y S Son unos compañeros del colegio a los cuales emparejamos como yaois de ahi la pareja SxN)**

**A las 12:30 ya se habian ido casi todos...Los primeros en irse fueron la pareja de lolita yandere y esqueleto n.n...Luego se fueron los del antiguo instituto primero S que se llevaba a N en brazos pues estaba borracho seguidos por un fundashi,al cual le sangraba la nariz y luego todos los demas...Creo que fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida pues tuve una fiesta,me vesti de panda y Castiel se declaro...**

**Upss lo ultimo no se los dije...LASTIMA!...ya se los dire alguna vez!**


	4. feliz navidad!

Feliz navidad! bueno se que me atrase un poco pero creo que tengo lysandritis y basicamente me olvido de todo y bueno espero que les guste n.n

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, nada mas verde, luki, alex, diego, nicolas y aylen ...los demas son de chinomiko

Todos nos juntamos el 24 en la cas de Castiel se habia vuleto algo como nuestro centro de juntas pues ahi pasabamos casi todo el tiempo...Con las chicas habiamos organizado una fiesta de navidad para nosotros...obviamente los invitados eran los mismos de siempre pero estar con ellos igual era divertido...

DIA 20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013:

Todos sacaran un papel de la galera...en el papel habra un nombre a esa persona le tendran que dar un regalo de navidad, el que no cumpla las reglas las pagara muajaja-dijo verde con cara psicopata- quien sera el primero?

-se miraron entre si hasta que un valiente Alexy se dirigio hacia la galera y saco un papel-

genial-sus ojos se iluminaron al momento de ver el nombre-

ahora los demas SAQUEN UN NOMBRE! -dijo verde los chicos fueron sacando los papeles pues a nadie le toco la persona que querian-

AQUI LOS RESULTADOS (aunque nadie le podia decir a los otros quien le toco)

ALEX - Nicolas

NICOLAS- Armin

ARMIN- Diego

DIEGO - Castiel

CASTIEL - Luki

LUKI- Aylen

AYLEN- Alexy

ALEXY - Verde

VERDE- Lysandro

LYSANDRO - Nathaniel

NATHANIEL- Alex

Todos podran regalar ademas del regalo secreto un regalo a la persona que quieren eso es a cuenta propia...pero esos regalos estaran debajo del arbol y se habriran a las 12:00 en cambio los de la galera se daran de mano en mano...-Dijo verde ya un poco mas tranquila-

ALEX POV: (mision regalo)

un regalo para nicolas esto sera divertido... a ver, el es otaku osea que un manga yaoi le gustara no?... o un vale por un beso de Alexy?... -me pare en una tienda - omg! le comprare eso!... -falta mi castielu- muajaja eso sera perfecto...

NICOLAS POV: (mision regalo):

un regalo para Armin, esto es demasiado facil n.n ...el nuevo ...(n/a: por ahorita no les dire los regalos se los dire al momento de abrir el regalo) okey ahora a mi hermanita...un lindo...

ARMIN POV: (mision regalo):

Me hubiera gustado que me tocara un regalo para Verde...pues es muy linda y ademas -por que digo esto...Verde no me gusta solo me gusta mi consola!- Okey un regalo para Diego debe ser facil... A ver un juego, el GTA5...ya lo tiene, ya se el... -esto es demasiado facil- a ver Verde dijo que podemos hacer otros regalos pues bueno le dare uno a Alexy -le gustara esta remera- okey mi hermano ya esta ahora solo le comprare uno a Verde, se lo merece ya se un... total no sabra quien se lo regalo.

DIEGO POV: (mision regalo):

A Castiel justo a castiel...-pase por una tienda de musica- Como no pense en esto... Le podria dar un regalo a Verde total ella no lo sabra ademas si lo supiera que pasaria, total soy su mejor amigo...-aunque no quisiera ser solo eso- bueno le comprare esto...

CASTIEL POV: (mision regalo):

a Luki no podria ser mejor esto de regalo secreto...muajaja a ver... o mierda ya se...esto sera genial n ...y ahora uno para Lysandro... es tan facil regalarle cosas y por ultimo a Alex...como sera secreto esto sera muy divertido...

(n/a: los demas no son muy importantes nada mas mostrare el de luki, verde y alexy)

LUKI POV: (mision regalo)

humm conque a AYLEN...listo... ya se... ahora a mi nath el nuevo... -por que las personas son tan faciles de regalar n.n-

ALEXY POV: (mision regalo):

n.n -camina gaymente (n/a: okno n.n)-a ver para Verde lo mejor seria un juego...pero no, ya se lo regalare a armin ¬¬...humm un libro ...n,no lo creo -pase por una tienda de ropa, mis ojos se iluminaro *-*- eso le regalare...

VERDE POV: (mision regalo):

Primero un regalo para Lysandro...awww que lindo esto le gustara...aunque tengo miedo que lo pierda...-piensa- le regalare esto igual, ahora a Diego y a Armin...-pase por una tienda y en la vidriera aparecian unos lindos...-le sregalare esto obviamente uno diferente a cada uno pero les regalare esto...y por ultimo mi hermanito y aylen a aylen este lindo... y a mi hermano una genial...

24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013...20:30

-Un pelirojo estaba sentado en su sillon esperando a sus amigos que pronto llegarian para festejar navidad de pronto el timbre sono-

quien es? -pregunto-

quien va a ser, estupido pelirojo! -dijo luki -

castiel somos nosotros -dijo verde con tono amable pues ella, su hermano, aylen, luki y alex habian ido juntos hacia la casa de castiel-

entran todos menos la señora tabla de planchar...-dijo castiel en tono burlon-

A quien le dices tabla de planchar!?...cabello de menstruacion! -Dijo luki enojada...de verdad se odian!-

Ya basta! -Dijo verde- ni siquiera en navidad se dejan de pelear...hagan un favor a todos e ignorensen lo que queda del maldito dia! -Verde entro enojada..muyy-

Pensamos lo mismo no?-Le pregnto Castiel a Luki-

Verde esta loca! -dijeron los dos juntos y luego soltaron unas risas, iban a cerrar la puerta pero llegaron Diego,Armin y Alexy-

Hola! -Dijo Alexy-

Feliz navidad -dijeron los 3-

Si si, entren -dijo castiel-

Luego de un rato llegaron todos y a las 22:30 luego de cenar, llego la hora de dar los regalos... e.e

Quien ira primero?...-Dijo Verde sonriendo-

Ya que tanto preguntas ve tu primero -Dijo Castiel tratando de molestar a Verde-

Claro n.n -respondio ella, no habia funcionado-

Lysandro aqui tienes! -Le dio un paquete con un gran moño -

Muchas gracias -respondio el albino-

De nada, espero que te guste -dijo la chica, Lysandro abrio el paquete y vio una linda pluma fuente con una libreta con su nombre- te gusto?

Es muy lindo, gracias -dijo Lysandro-

Ahora te toca a ti -Dijo Alex- vamos me aburro!

Espera donde quedo le regalo? -dijo Lysandro,pues lo habia perdido ._. (n/a: w que lindo olvidadiso n.n)-

Luego lo das...cuado lo encuentres amor ¬¬ -dijo aylen- ahora a quien le toca?

yo le tenia que dar el regalo a Nathaniel por eso supongo que le tocara a el -dijo lysandro-

Okey me toca a mi -dijo Nath sacando un paquete de su mochila, el paqute era rosa con un lindo moño color pastel - aqui tienes alex!

A okey...-Alex lo abrio y de pronto empezo a gritar - Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Nath te amo! -Luki y Castiel los miraron con odio-

Ehy el es mio -dijo luki abrazando a Nath -

Emhh no, no lo amo es un decir osea puajj -dijo alex-

Y, que te regalo? -pregunto aylen-

Unos llaveros, uno de un panda y otro de un gatito -dijo alex con kitty face- son kawaiis, tambien un manga yaoi :3

a okey -dijo aylen, todos miraban como Alex convulsionaba al momento de leer el manga- A-alex?... te toca a ti!

Okey...-saco su regalo y se lo dio a nicolas- aqui tienes...yaoi!

Me da miedo abrirlo -dijo nicolas- ammm -lo abrio con sumo cuidado de que no sea nada hentai o yaoi- A-alex... es raro que tu me regales algo asi...crei que seria una bomba, -era un llavero de sonic-

A eso queria compensar lo que hay mas abajo...-dijo alex con una sonrisa mientras leia el manga-

Q-que es esto!? -abajo del estuche del llavero habia un album de fotos de... bueno no les dire que...(n/a: piensen lo que quieran n.n puede ser hentai, cosas yaois u otra cosa e.e)-emhh emhh cambiando de tema me toca a mi...-le dio el paquete a armin - este es tu regalo!

Cool el nuevo assasin creed (n/a: aunque lo haya jugado varias veces y me encante el juego no me acuerdo como se escribe D: sorry) -armin agarro el juego y en menos de 10 segundos lo puso en la consola- A ya que me toca aqui tienes Diego...

waaa gracias -era el call of duty ghost- ahora saca ese juego y juguemos al mio! -pelea gamer -

ammm Diego podrias dar el regalo que te toco pues no tenemos todo el dia -dijo... alguien XD-

a si... toma castiel...-dijo el chico volviendo a su juego-

gracias -dijo castiel pues le habia regalado el ultimo disco de wingeed skuul (n/a: ._. no sabia como se escribia ;-;)-

Aqui tienes luki...-dijo castiel reboleandole un paquete a Luki-

No crei que diria esto pero...-dijo luki con el regalo de castiel- es genial...-dijo poniendose sus nuevas orejitas, su nueva cola y un cascabel de neko girl :3-

L-luki...-dijo Nath sonrojado- te ves muy linda

Aylen aqui tienes! -dijo luki-

aww que lindo...-dijo aylen abrazando su nuevo peluche de conejito- gracias w...Alexy aqui tienes tu regalo...espero que te guste!

GRACIAS! -dijo alexy abrazando a aylen casi dejandola sin aire, todo por una remera ¬¬ - es muy colorida ¡me encanta!...-de pronto el miro a Verde con una cara como e.e - Aqui tienes Verde por favor pontelo!

Alexy! -Dijo Verde al ver el regalo, en ese momento lo escondio- Te puedo matar!

No, -dijo el peliazul- ahorapontelo es un orden!

Okey .-. -dijo verde subiendo las escaleras - pe-pero preparen las cosas que ya casi son las 12

23:30 ...Lugar donde se cambio Verde...

No voy a salir! -dijo la chica luego de tardar mucho para no bajar-

Vamos estoy seguro de que te ves linda! -dijo el peliazul-

No lo estoy! me veo patetica!

seguro que no, no hagas esperar a los chicos! -dijo alexy-

Okey, pero juro que te matare! -dijo la chica resignada ya que habia estado 20 minutos discutiendo con alexy-

23:50... en la sala

Por que tardan tanto? -dijeron los gamers a unisono ya que les habian apagado la consola-

Verde no quiere bajar y Alexy la trata de convenser -dijeron las chicas-

Pero tan malo es lo que le regalo mi hermano -dijo armin-

NO -dijeron Luki y Aylen a unisono - es muy lindo

Lindo!? -dijo alex - sera genial cuando baje...pues me reire mucho -de pronto bajo alexy-

Chicos, Chicas -dijo alexy - con ustedes Verde.

Verde bajo con un vestido rojo y verde bastante corto, lleno de muerdago en el escote y un gorro como el de papa noel...

Te odio Alexy! -dijo la susodicha-

Por que? mira, los chicos se babean por ti -dijo señalando a armin y diego-

Emhh eso es raro -dijo verde sonrojada como un tomate (n/a: malditos tomates!)- Okey ahora dejen de criticar mi maldito vestido y a brindar...

-todos brindamos fue un momento muy lindo-

*Luego de un rato*

Chicos estan los regalos del arbol! -Dijo Luki emocionada-

Okey a ver -Dijeron -ai que ver que nombre dice cada uno!

Este es para Luki -dijo Nath con una sonrisa, luki lo abrio -

Humm interesante -dijo ella- un muerdago...para que lo usaria

Obviamente para esto! -Nathaniel beso a luki-

Okey dejamos a estos de lado -dijo castiel - Aqui tienes Alex...

waaa un regalo para mi -dijo alex, le dio un beso en la mejilla a castiel,abri el paquete en el que habia un buzo de un panda y dijo - es hermoso!, gracias! -le dio un paquete a castiel- aqui tienes mi regalo!

Es genial! -dijo castiel viendo que en su paquete habia un morral de su banda favorita-

Verde! -dijo el peliazul- veo que muchas personas te trajeron un regalo!

waaa! -grito la chica- de verdad!? donde!?

aqui! -dijo el peliazul dandole 5 regalos a verde-

A ver! -dijo con una sonrisa verde primero abrio un paquete muy colorido con una tarjeta que decia... VERDE: Perdon por el vestido, pero te queda hermoso...aqui tienes otro regalo que creo que te gustara mas...con cariño Alexy w-Tranquilo es mentira no te odio y menos por lo que me acabas de regalar es un hermoso collar de pikachu gracias!

Los otros 2 que me dio despues eran menos coloridos y no tenian carta les pregunte a todos pero nadie dijo de quienes eran, lo que si eran un lindo collar de pokemon tambien con una pulsera de eevee y en el otro paquete habia una linda remera de yoshy

el otro era de aylen y lys lo decia en la carta y pues era un vestido al estilo victoriano y por ultimo uno de mi hermano que me regalo uno auriculares nuevos el sabia que queria eso...

terminamos la noche muy entretenidos, lys con aylen en el sillon (n/A: nada hentai...se los aviso), luky gritandole a nath que no maullaria, castiel y alex hablando anda a saber de que , alexy stalkeando a mi hermano y yo verde con armin y diego jugando a la play

adios! espero que les haya gustado bye 3


End file.
